Got a Secret, Will You Keep It (This is a working title)
by Phoenixrisingoverthemoon
Summary: This is set after the season 2 prom. Santana Lopez is still dating Karofsky, and wants to continue the charade of dating him. However, what if her real feelings for Brittany are spilt before she can tell people? This is probably too much of a rough draft to post, but this is more for my own enjoyment than anything.


The Monday after junior prom began with another locker conversation between myself and Brittany. Brittany's eyes were furrowed in confusion.

"Santana, I don't understand why you're still dating Karofsky when you said you l-"

"Britt, don't." Santana snapped, harder than she meant to. She didn't want to relive the humiliation of Brittany not dumping Artie for her. And now, Brittany and Artie aren't together, and Brittany still isn't her girlfriend.

All Santana saw of Brittany before she turned away in a huff was Brittany's eyes, looking sad. Santana wanted to turn around, and make Brittany smile again. But Santana's pride was winning at the moment, she just sped to class.

Unfortunately, Santana's first class was with Karofsky. Which meant she had to fake being in love with him. Gross. The thought of sitting too close to the balding gorrilla was disgusting enough. But, he did serve her purposes, which was all that matter. It was lucky she found the perfect gay beard.

But when he sat down and held her hand, she wanted to recoil. His palms were sweaty. His hands were also large, and it just reminded Santana of Brittany's smaller hands, that fit in hers perfectly.

"Babe, my place, tonight?" Karofksy winked at her.

Santana leaned in to whisper, "No."

Karofsky whisper back, "Not really. Just so people _think_ we're fucking."

Santana rolled her eyes, before she loudly said, "Of course I'll sleep over at your place tonight, Dave!" Probably too loudly. She got a few stares.

After class was done, Dave walked Santana to gym class. Meanwhile, he whispered to her, "Look, I know we talked about calling this off after prom, but I really need you to keep dating me. Or pretending to date me. My dad is really happy I have a steady girlfriend, and he wants you to come over sometimes this week for dinner-"

Santana hissed as quietly as she could, "Fuck no. This arrangement is for school. We don't take this PR relationship to our houses."

Dave stopped, and faced her. "Santana, please. I don't know what your situation's like, but I need this. I've heard my mom volunteers at a pray the gay away camp. I can't go there, but I need you to help me convince her."

Santana sighed. She secretly did pity Karfosky, a little bit. But not enough to not take advantage of the situation.

"Pay me. $10 an hour is my rate as fake girlfriend."

He shook his head. "Come on. You can't do a guy a favor?"

"The favor your getting is me not outing you to the school."

Karofksy smirked, "About that. . .I could out you, you know. I'm sure everyone's already thinking you and that dumb slutty blonde are fucking, but she's fucked most of the school by now."

Santana slapped Karofsky. People turned, and she should've cared that people saw them fighting, but she didn't. She did take a deep breath though before she whispered, "Talk about Brittany that way again, and I'll chop your dick off that you'll never get hard looking at hairy balls again."

Santana strutted to class, although she was now concerned that letting Karofsky in on her secret was a mistake.

While Santana walked towards her new camero, she saw Brittany leaning on the top of her car. Her blonde hair was whipping in the wind, and when Brittany saw Santana approaching, she gave a smile. Even though Santana was frustrated with Brittany, she smiled back. Every time Brittany smiled, she could never help but smile back.

Most of the school had left by now, so Santana felt comfortable grabbing Brittany's hand and squeezing it.

"So, I heard you slapped Karofksy earlier today. Are you two still together?"

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to be, but he threatened to tell people stuff if I didn't start hanging out at his parents' house, which sounds really lame. And he insulted you, which is unacceptable."

Brittany's eyes looked thoughtful, like she was considering the possibility.

"Santana, if you tell people first, then he can't hurt you. Even though what he did was really mean."

Her eyes were pleading. God, Santana hated seeing Brittany look sad again. But she couldn't come out. . .not here. . .not in Lima.

"Britt Britt," Santana began. She was thinking it, but she knew the idea was crazy.

"We should leave."

Brittany nodded. "Are we going to your house or mine?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I mean, we should leave Lima. We could go to California, where the sun is always shining, and we can hold hands, and no one will care."

Brittany's eyes furrowed in confusion. "But..what about school? Our parents? Cheerios? Glee?"

Santana was getting excited about the prospect of leaving. "Britt, I don't care about any of those things. I just want you. But I can't have you here, not the way I want you. I'll always be looked at differently, and I don't even know how my family is going to react. I have savings. You could be a back-up dancer, and I could try to get a recording deal. We're both way more awesome than any of those bitches snorting coke on their piles of money. Come on, please run away with me?"

It was hard for Brittany to say what she needed to say, when Santana looked genuinely happy, in a way Brittany hadn't seen her look in a while. She just shook her head and said, "We can't."

Santana's face fell. Then she sighed. "Fine. We'll graduate, but then can we leave together?"

Brittany smiled at the thought of her and Santana against the world. She liked Santana's ideas. Brittany wasn't sure if it would pan out as Santana expected, but it sounded far better than becoming a Lima loser. Instead of responding in words, Brittany wrapped her hands around Santana's neck, and kissed her deeply, letting her lips crush Santana's with force. Santana responded urgently, as if nothing was more important than that kiss.

But despite how careful Santana had been in the past about hiding her real feelings for Brittany S. Pierce, this time, someone noticed. But would he keep it a secret?


End file.
